


Clover

by SangriaKisses



Series: Flowering [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flowers, My take on how they met, Yamanaka Flowers, Yamanaka Week 2021, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Prompt: Flowers and LegacyFlower Inspiration: The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolizes a "positive love".Inoichi wasn’t expecting to meet her during his shift at the flower store.  She was beautiful, sweet, and fascinating.  It wasn’t easy for him to express himself but he found that flowers were always the answer.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino's Mother/Yamanaka Inoichi
Series: Flowering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yamanaka Week! I love everyone’s submissions so far! I kind of combined two different prompts but I’m still late. Forgive me! This one explores Inoichi and his wife’s relationship which I took a ton of creative liberties with because I can and there’s very little information about them. Hope you enjoy it!

Inoichi sighed, staring at the people that passed by the window. He’d rather be out there enjoying the sunshine or on a mission. Caring for the store was part of his responsibilities though. 

He’d already helped a few people that morning including Shikaku. He was buying a bouquet for some unnamed troublesome woman. To which he’d teased his teammate relentlessly. 

Despite how he might complain about working at the store there were some perks and he provided an important service to the Leaf. He couldn’t count the number of confused and flustered men that he helped that came in. Who were looking to either impress or to appease someone. The comfort he offered when arranging flowers for memorials was immeasurable. Or the hope he shared when people stopped by before their visit to the hospital. Whatever the occasion or reason, flowers were always the answer and he was happy to provide them. 

Still, days like this were long and boring.

The bell rang jarring him from a quick nap. He looked up, seeing a beautiful, unfamiliar face. She had chestnut brown hair styled perfectly at the top of her head. Her clothes were clearly expensive from the intricate embroidery to the gold buttons. Her eyes though were soft, warm, and brown. Glittering in excitement at seeing the various arrangements. 

He felt a bit self-conscious in his store apron but put on his best grin. 

“May I help you?”

She shot up surprised at his voice. “Oh, yes. I need to order an arrangement to be picked up in a few days.” 

“Sure, I can help with that. Anything in particular?”

She looked around avoiding his gaze. “It’s for my um future in-laws.”

He was a little disappointed by the revelation but continued to collect a few stems. “You don’t seem too excited.”

“No, that’s not it. They’re a wonderful family. My fiancé just isn’t who I thought I’d end up with. But I guess arranged marriages are like that.” She sighed gently touching a rosebud. 

“Have you met him before?”

“A few times, he’s a family friend but there’s no attraction there. We’re better as friends. He knows it too but family responsibility wins out .” She knew that it was wrong to complain. She could have been forced to marry some horrible, unknown man but it still wasn’t what she wanted from marriage. Her family was part of high society and wealthy. This was just how things were done in their world. A simple life with a man she loved was all she really wanted though. 

Inoichi hated the disappointment clear on her face. As an attempt to distract her he broke off the flower from a stem to place it casually behind her ear. Her skin flushed at the soft touch. 

“Help me pick out a few flowers. I’ve found that being around them helps clear the mind.” 

They spent the afternoon together as he asked more about her past and future plans. He taught her about the different flowers and their meanings. She was sweet and attentive. He was charming and knowledgeable. 

Inoichi found her to be fascinating and beautiful. Her company was welcomed and wanted. As the afternoon shifted towards evening he hated the idea of saying goodbye. 

“What’s this?” She asked, seeing the small flower he held out to her. 

“It’s my clan’s flower. A purple bush clover. They stand for optimistic love.”

He placed the small blossom in her hand but held onto her fingers. “Stay positive perhaps you’ll find that love you’re looking for.” She blushed brightly at the gentle gesture, taking the delicate flower in her hand. 

“Perhaps I will. Will you be here tomorrow? My family will be here for a few days. It would be nice to have someone show me around.” Even she was surprised by the request. She would have to make up a story to her mother but it was worth it to see the handsome man again. 

“I’d like that.”

—

“Are you sure you want to do this? Her parents and the clan will probably kill you.” Choza was surprised by the late-night, last-minute request from his friend and teammate. He and Shikaku were sure that Inoichi lost his mind. 

Inoichi just nodded as he packed his things. “Never been more sure of anything.” 

Choza couldn’t argue with that logic. “Alright then, InoShikaCho live and die together. Let’s go get your bride.” 

They made their way to the rendezvous point. There they found Shikaku standing there, on guard and ready. Inoichi needed his team there. Not only to be witnesses for the wedding but also because he needed people he could trust to back him up. He was relieved to see that Shikaku had been able to sneak his fiance out of her room without anyone noticing. 

Inoichi smiled brightly seeing the dazzling eyes of his future bride turn to him. Excitement and relief on her face. She ran towards him and he happily scooped her up. 

“This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” She muttered against his chest. Her heart was beating wildly and she never felt more alive. The small purple bush clover that he’d given her was tucked carefully into her skirt. 

Marrying someone that you just met was incredibly crazy and reckless. Still, he knew that they were meant for each other. Playing it safe was never his style anyway. 

“Get ready, you’re about to do one more. Still want to marry me?” When his striking eyes met hers she knew her decision was the right one. She kissed him sure and steady. Knowing in her heart that this is what she wanted.

“More than anything.” 

—

“Was grandma and grandpa mad?” Ino asked with wide eyes. She’d asked her father about how he and her mother met. She wasn’t expecting this but it was terribly romantic. Like the fairy tales, he would read to her. 

“Furious. Thankfully though the man that your mama was going to marry had run off to be with the person he loved. So in the end it worked out and we were lucky enough to have you.” 

Her eyes began to flutter close as she fell asleep in her father’s arms. “Think I’ll ever fall in love one day?” 

“I guarantee it my little blossom. He’ll make the flowers bloom for you.”

Ino sighed wistfully thinking about her parents' love story. It was part of the reason that she kept working at the store. Convinced that one day the love of her life might come in and sweep her off her feet. 

“Sai?” She looked up confused hearing the welcoming bell ring. 

He greeted her warmly with what she hoped was a genuine smile on his face. “Hello Ino, I have an odd request if you don’t mind.” She was intrigued by what it could possibly be. 

“Sure, of course.”

“Would you mind if I painted in here ever so often? I’ll find a corner and keep to myself so I don’t disturb you or your customers.” She considered the request carefully. Sai was unlike anyone else in the village. He was quiet, blunt, and reserved. But handsome, talented, and when he wanted to be charming. When he called her Beautiful it always left her a flustered mess. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in him. 

“I'd enjoy that actually. It would be nice to have some company. It can get boring here.” 

“Thank you Beautiful. I’ll start tomorrow if you don’t mind?” 

She hated the grin that crossed her face at her nickname. “I look forward to it.” 

\--

“You’re supposed to be painting.” Ino teased the pale man who just returned it with a handsome grin.

“And you’re supposed to be watching the store.” He reminded her before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Ino grinned and kissed him one last time before hopping off the counter and settled into his arms. 

After daily visits and numerous conversations about flowers, life, and everything in between Sai had become a fixture of her day. Her worst days were usually when he was off on missions and she had to be there alone. She’d stare wistfully at his paintings that she’d hung around the shop just to make it feel like he was there. 

Ino found herself falling in love with him while the flowers bloomed around them. It really wasn’t her fault. Yamanakas fell hard and fast. 

“I really do love this store,” Sai mumbled into her hair. 

“I do too. A lot of pretty magical things have happened here.” 

—

Inojin sighed annoyed. His parents were still annoyingly in love and it didn’t matter that they were all at the flower shop. In public, at their place of business. If his father wanted a kiss from his wife he did just that. 

“Ahem, am I the only one done with counting the inventory I was in charge of.” The couple laughed at being scolded by their son.

Ino just smiled and embarrassingly kissed her son on the cheek. “Sorry Jin, great work kid. You’re free to go.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, your father and I will take your shift for the afternoon. Go hang out with your friends.” He didn’t need any more of an explanation and bolted out the door. 

Ino grinned feeling Sai’s arms wrap around her. “Want to go make out in the back like we used to?” She could feel his smirk against her skin. He lightly kissed the outline of the purple bush clover tattoo hidden under her shirt. 

Ino giggled as she turned the store’s sign to close. “Why do you think I sent him away?” 

Perhaps the Yamanaka store wasn’t the legacy her father left her to protect. Rather it was the stories, hope, and love that flowered and blossomed in those four walls.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know Ino’s mom doesn’t come up almost at all but from what I gathered looking at her and the episode she was in it was easy to see her being in some elite family. Especially one where arranged marriages are common. And so this story was born. It’s kind of nice when there’s no canon material because you can write anything you want and no one can tell you it didn’t happen that way. Also if you look up whats the actual meaning of the Japanese bush clover it actually stands for melancholy or unrequited love. So I kind of like the spin Papa Yamanaka had for it. Anyways forgive me for being late. Have you ever had too many ideas that you kind of just sit there and not do anything? Well, that. Thanks my lovely blossoms. I love you all!


End file.
